We Have Her
Entry 1 (?) 05-26-17 Don't even ask me why the fuck this got taken down. I don't care, but thanks anyways to whoever kept a backup archive of my posts. It's been about a year. And let me say, my life took a hell of a turn when I pulled that stunt in 100 Mile. I recieved incredible praise from my school, my friends, family, etc. The school went as far as to award me "Student of the Year", both for actually being successful academically and for saving a human life (the Qur'an states that saving one human life is like saving the life of all of mankind. Hooray for me.) And yes, I did end up being in a relationship with her after she recovered. Hailed as the cutest couple in the school, in fact. Granted the fact that no one 14 or younger was willing to go the places we went, though. Literally. But today, I'm not here to talk about my love life, or my dumbass life in general (ha you thought I was going to turn this blog into an actual blog? I have a life... I think). No, today I'm here to talk about something serious. Something that once again puts me and my friends at threat. 5 days ago, a brutally tortured body had been found in the trees in our local park. A couple of poor 5-year-old boys stumbled upon it while playing hide and seek. I don't want to get into much detail about what happened to the innocent man, but let's say the event shocked the entire neighbourhood and no one would go outside at night for the next few days. Didn't exactly affect my school's kids either, being practically fearless and nonchalant about such cruel and heartless people lurking in the dark, but one detail about the whole thing stood out to me. One of the details mentioned in the news report was that Latin and hexadecimal had been scribbled all over the man's back crudely in permanent marker (they even included a fucking picture of it). The police department hasn't taken the time to decode the hexadecimal, though, as it seems to be further encrypted in some type of cipher that they haven't figured out yet. Here is what we have so far: Latin that reads as follows: Vitae periculum et vocabuntur. Invenisti eam? Nos manere. Spectant. Perpetuum. Fiend. Puer. Iuventae. And hexadecimal: 6a 75 20 78 62 74 20 76 74 2e 20 65 73 62 78 6a 6f 68 20 63 6d 70 70 65 2e 20 75 69 66 20 6d 62 6f 65 74 20 62 67 62 73 2e (1). I'm not sure why there was a one written in brackets at the end. Perhaps it's a hint to the cipher. I haven't been able to translate the Latin. Google Translate, or any translate application, immediately closes upon typing it in. I can't type it anywhere at all but here, in fact. EDIT: Fucking hell, it was a caesar cipher with an offset of ONE. If our fucking police department can't figure out that, then our city is doomed. The hexadecimal translates to this, decrypted: "it was us. drawing blood. the lands afar." Wait a second-- Oh my god. No way. Entry 2 05-29-2017 Sorry about the abrupt ending last time, and taking a while to upload the next entry. This weekend has been a bit hectic in terms of homework and stuff. So the moment I typed in the translation of the hexadecimal last time, my heart almost stopped. And it was due to these three words: "the lands afar" Now, these words could mean two things. One, whoever the fuck is stalking our people is from a foreign country, or is just based very far from here. I'm also theorizing that these are the same people who kidnapped my girlfriend. The other possibility... you all must have read a story called "Darkness Of The Farlands", and must've drawn the connections that I wrote it, albeit when I was smaller. It's a work of pure fiction that was inspired by the enigma that is Minecraft's Farlands. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys can already see where this is going. Don't call me crazy, but I don't exactly think that this entire thing is a mere coincidence. Remember before, when I caught glimpse of a username starting with "DTF" back in a Tekkit world? How could it be possible that my own fictional creation is stalking me, let alone being able to access my Minecraft singleplayer worlds? Perhaps whoever hacked into the world modified their name to be DTF3421 just for extra scares. Anyways, thank you comment section for translating that paragraph of Latin I had typed in last time. I'm going to give my thoughts about the inner meaning of each line. Have you found her? (Referring to the fact that I rescued her.) We are staying (or 'we are to stay'?). (Guess the cunts will persist to stalk my friends and I until every one of us falls into insanity.) They are watching. (Who the fuck is "they"? If this is a message coming from the group that's terrorizing, then who are they referring to?) Uninterrupted. (I guessed that "Perpetuum" meant "Perpetual" already. Likely meaning that they'll watch us endlessly.) Fiend. Boy. Youths. (Calling ''me ''a fiend? Bitch(es), you're the sadistic fucks who kidnapped and tortured a teenage girl. Yes, I'm a boy. Yes, it's youths you're stalking, don't worry, you qualify as pedophiles.) That's that. They're not done with me yet. I'm pretty sure they're out to murder me, and aren't afraid to end other innocents' lives in the process. Once again, I'm going to be pitted against a threat that a teenager shouldn't ever have to witness. Fine then. EDIT: While peacefully playing Geometry Dash today, my screen began flashing eratically. Not like a graphics card failure or similar, but seemingly in a pattern, like static. After about 5 seconds of the strobe pattern of the monitor, it returned to normal, back in the game. NVIDIA's Shadowplay, which records idlely in the background while one is playing a game in case an important event occurs by chance, was able to capture the flashes. Here is approximately what it looked like in morse. Once again, my electronics must be possessed, because I am physically unable to type the string anywhere. .... . .----. ... / --. --- -. . .-.-.- Category:Creepypasta Category:Darkness of the Farlands Category:Themaster401 Category:Long Pastas